


Virgil's Birthday Drabbles

by overunderachiever



Series: The Sides' Birthdays [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders Are Siblings, Birthday Fluff, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Kid Thomas Sanders, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Nef-Gun War, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sharing a Bed, Surprises, Tending to Wounds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written for Virgil's Birthday, because im addicted to drabbles and this is an excuse, cryptid spotting, its what he deserves, like really really light, nothing graphic tho, oh and rated T because of mild cursing, speed run but hardcore mode bc its a drabble, virgil gets and gives so many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Seven Virgil-centric drabbles (so exactly 100 words each) for his birthday. Most are romantic, one is familial, one is platonic, all are very very fluffy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Sides' Birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun doing the drabbles for Logan's birthday and wanted do that again for the resident emo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil makes Logan hot chocolate when he can't sleep.

"Hey L," Virgil whispered from the doorway, "I brought you hot chocolate."

"How did you know I couldn't sleep?"

"I can sense your worrying, you know." He handed Logan the mug and sat next to him on the bed, leaning into his side. When the drink was gone, he made to leave but stopped at the sight of Logan's pleading expression.

"Stay?"

Virgil smiled softly and crawled under the covers, his boyfriend almost nodding off already.

Arms wound around him and Virgil shuffled forwards to press a gentle kiss to Logan's forehead. "I love you, starlight."

"Love you too, moonbeam."

~~*~~


	2. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tends to Roman's wounds after an adventure in the imagination.

Virgil pulled harder on the bandages, deliberately making Roman let out a hiss of pain.

"This wouldn't happen if you'd be more careful," he snapped, "or wore some damn armour."

His shirtless boyfriend just grinned at him. "As you've said many times, and I will always tell you I can heal any injuries gotten in the imagination with just a snap of my fingers. But I think you like the homoromanticism of tending to my wounds as much as I do."

"I confess nothing." Virgil rolled his eyes and tied off the last bandage, leaning forward to kiss Roman soundly.

~~*~~


	3. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Virgil is hurt, Patton is always there to kiss it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is when they are kids, the second is many years later.

Patton placed an exaggerated kiss on the plaster on Virgil's knee. "There! Is that better now?"

"Yep," Virgil nodded, no longer so shaken from the fall that grazed his leg. After all, his best friend was there to kiss it better.

~~*~~

Virgil exhaled slowly, Patton's voice and gentle grip on his hand gradually helping him come down from the panic attack.

"I've got you, you're safe, it's okay," he kept whispering

Virgil gave a small, tired smile. "I think I'm okay now... You know what would really help though," he winked.

"Of course," Patton grinned, kissing his face all over.

~~*~~


	4. Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @sanderssides-prompts on Tumblr: Virgil and Janus decide to settle an argument the only way they know how: nerf gun war date night. (Just those last five words are enough really)

Virgil, dodged a foam bullet, throwing himself ungracefully behind the sofa with a shriek. He fired over the back of the sofa without looking, not wanting to risk putting his head out of cover and risk getting hit. Only when there was an odd silence did he cautiously look...

...and was promptly bowled over by a very tousled, scaled side, hat long gone.

Janus smirked down at him. "Surrender! You totally aren't defeated!"

"Never!"

Virgil pulled Janus down, or maybe Janus moved voluntarily, either way they were shutting each other up by kissing, nerf gun war forgotten and argument resolved.

~~*~~


	5. Dukexiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes cryptids for Virgil to search for in the imagination.

"Wait, what's that?" Virgil crouched behind a tree, peering through the gloomy forest at...Something.

"I'm not giving you spoilers!" Remus ginned, vibrating with excitement next to Virgil, clearly very proud of his latest creation.

"Its looks like a cross between Mothman and a swamp monster...but it got like...none of the human parts."

"Got it in one!"

"It's hideous," Virgil peered at the thing through binoculars, "I love it."

"Aw, I love ya too Virgie!"

Virgil turned to kiss his boyfriend's cheek, whispering "I love you too" before creeping forward to get a closer look at the cryptid.

~~*~~


	6. Platonic / Familial Thomas & Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't bully Thomas or you'll encounter the wrath of his big brother.

Virgil knew something was wrong before it happened. He was across the school grounds in minutes, heading for where he knew his brother would be. The moment he spotted Thomas he walked faster, glaring daggers at the kid he could see had just tripped him up even though they hadn't noticed him yet.

He appeared behind Thomas, tall and pissed, hearing some unoriginal threat about lunch money die away as the bully saw him. The kid was gone in an instant, not staying to face the consequences. Shame.

"You okay Thomas?"

"Y-Yeah, thank you."

No one fucked with Virgil's family.

~~*~~


	7. Platonic LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil hasn't been accepted yet so thinks the others will forget his birthday.

Virgil slumped down the stairs, knowing the others would have forgotten his birthday. He was just gloomy, grumpy Anxiety, why would they care? And anyway, it was too close to Christmas for them to remember anything else

He turned the corner and stopped short.

On the table in the common area were three grifts - one wrapped incredibly neatly, one a little messy but very colourful, and the third absolutely dripping in curly ribbons. There was a cake, silver candles lit, and the other three sides, smiling like they'd pulled off the world's most elaborate stealth mission.

"Happy Birthday to you..."

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the emo nightmare himself, Virgil Sanders!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked them!
> 
> These are cross posted from my [Tumblr](https://overunderachiever.tumblr.com)


End file.
